


A Regular Day in Konoha

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous conversation, But no real spoilers for it, Established slash, Implied lime, Just my way of coping with the ending, M/M, Sasuke's POV, Takes place after the ending, birthday fic, short fic, some foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke goes home after a mission and hears an interesting conversation between Naruto and Inuzuka. That mutt should be glad Sasuke had a better grip on his temper nowadays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Regular Day in Konoha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokeyspot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeyspot/gifts).



> Author's note: This oneshot is dedicated to pokeyspot, because it's her birthday today :D Happy birthday, honey!
> 
> Random note: I actually managed to keep this oneshot less than 3 000 words O_O I'm amazed at being able to do that!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> Also, as I am trying to improve my writing, if you pick up any mistakes, please point them out to me. I looked it over before I posted it, but mistakes still can slip through.
> 
> Please enjoy this fic!

**A Regular Day in Konoha**

"The scroll was returned to the original owner and the thief apprehended," Kakashi announced, removing his ANBU mask now that they were safe inside the Hokage's office.

"What happened to the thief?" Tsunade inquired, clasping her hands together on top of a half written scroll.

Her assistant hastily removed the ink well which was precariously balancing on the edge of the desk.

"The family have decided to deal with the man. They did not appear to appreciate our offer to take him into our custody," Kakashi replied laconically and lazily scratched his cheek through the blue mask.

"Hm. Any other problems?" Brown eyes lingered on the dark haired youth standing behind Kakashi.

Dark eyes gazed back unimpressed through a midnight blue mask of a wolf. His spikey, raven black hair was hidden underneath a large, grey hood. The long blade of his sword flashed momentarily when the youth shifted a bit.

"No problems at all," the older man chuckled amused and he gave the younger shinobi a hearty slap on his back; paying no heed of the warning red flashing up in narrowed eyes. "The mission went without a hitch like usual."

"If you say so," Tsunade retorted doubtfully and accepted the scroll with the details of the mission.

"There is one more thing that needs to be said …" Kakashi started lightly, but was interrupted rudely by his ex-pupil.

"Can I leave now?"

The Hokage snorted harshly and threw him a sweet smile, which belied the hidden anger in her soft brown eyes; her fingers tapped furiously against the desk, which groaned in warning. "Maybe once you have learnt to apply the definition of respect in your daily life."

"Maah, Hokage-sama, are you willing to wait for that to happen?" Kakashi asked dryly. "You can wait until your hair is grey and you're full of wrinkles before this idiot is respectful."

"If that happens, she can just pump more chakra in her illusion," Sasuke muttered almost underneath his breath.

Keyword being 'almost'.

"What was that, Uchiha?" Brown eyes glowed warningly. The desk groaned underneath the increasing pressure of fists banging on the wood.

The smirk could not be seen through the mask, but it was clearly audible when the Uchiha heir said, "I said that …"

"That you look as young as ever and aging will only happen gracefully in your case," Kakashi finished the sentence happily and his hand bore down harshly on Sasuke's shoulder in an unspoken order to keep his damn mouth shut. He steered him to the door. "We will take our leave now, Hokage-sama."

The door closed behind them, cutting off the dark mutters of the busty woman.

"Maah, Sasuke, how many desks do you want to have thrown at you?" Kakashi sighed and released him once they were out of the sight of the guards.

"She's the one with the anger issues," Sasuke scoffed, finally removing his mask. The hood slid off his head and he rolled his shoulders to get the kinks out of them. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of dirt and sweat stubbornly clinging to him. Eugh, he needed a damn shower before he started to reek as that mutt Inuzuka.

"Naruto wouldn't be pleased if he heard you two nearly had a brawl again," the silver haired man pointed out exasperatedly.

They descended the last staircase and exited the building where they were hit by the bright sun rays.

Irritation flaring up – both because of Kakashi's comment and the heat simmering around him – Sasuke tugged off the grey, hooded robe, revealing his ANBU outfit.

"The idiot always finds something to complain about," Sasuke replied dismissively. He had lost count of how many fights the blond Jinchuuriki had instigated, because he felt he had been wronged somehow. Their fights nowadays didn't end in avoidance or cold silence anymore, though.

"And here I thought you two would grow up and get past that behaviour," Kakashi said mournfully. He seemed perfectly content to soak up the sunlight in his heavy get up.

Sasuke snorted derisively. "Like you and Gai, right?" he sneered.

"That's completely different!" the other man protested.

"Don't dawdle here!" one of the masked guards called out in a gruff voice.

Kakashi waved a hand lazily to show he had heard the warning and the anonymous guard was placated, settling back into his place.

"How are the reparations going?" Kakashi asked idly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke shrugged, throwing a longing look at the shadows provided by the houses lining the streets. As he didn't fancy being subjected to Kakashi's whining should he seek relief in the cool shadows, he resigned himself to wandering around the sun lit streets until he could get rid of his ex-mentor.

"So and so," Sasuke muttered and burrowed his hands deeper into his pockets. "The main house is finished, so now the rest of the buildings will be repaired."

"Does Naruto still help you?" Kakashi inquired casually and returned the friendly greeting of a middle aged woman, who was watering the plants on her windowsill.

Sasuke pulled his shoulders up, casting a suspicious look at the older man. "Yes, whenever he's available," he relented after a short pause.

"How nice of him," Kakashi grinned; his one visible eye crinkled close in mirth.

The younger shinobi's suspicion grew tenfold. "Are you imply …"

"Kakashi, my wonderful rival, you can't escape me today!" a boisterous voice boomed through the street, causing people to scramble close to the houses in surprise.

"Gai, don't you have a training session with your pupils?" Kakashi asked slightly exasperated, while he slowly turned around to face the other man, who was still in that abominable green spandex suit.

Gai grinned widely, striding over to them enthusiastically. "They have just finished their training. Now it's time for me to even out the score."

"Actually, Sasuke and I were planning to train now," Kakashi retorted quickly, keeping a wary eye on the Taijutsu expert.

"I couldn't possibly come between you and your rival. Have fun, Kakashi," Sasuke smirked gleefully and strolled away before Kakashi could stop him or Gai could start blubbering about the wonder of youth.

Sasuke shuddered and quickly slipped into an alley; there were times when he seriously contemplated who were more insane: Orochimaru's cronies or the shinobi of Konoha.

Two children rushed past him, laughing wildly and Sasuke stepped aside to let them through. A red haired woman caught his eyes and she hastily averted her gaze; he checked a sigh. Ever since he had returned to Konoha, he had become used to the dismissive nature of most villagers. Unlike a certain blond idiot, most people had a long memory and weren't inclined to forgive him for leaving the village, even if he had technically helped to save the world and by extension them.

_Then again_ , he thought and snorted, _these are the same people who spat on the dobe first and now consider him to be a hero_. He didn't yearn for the acceptance of fickle minded people. As long as they didn't bother him, he couldn't care less about them.

Talking about the dead last: where was he now? He didn't have any missions scheduled this week, so he should be in the village. Best case for Sasuke would be if Naruto was somewhere in the Uchiha manor, but that would be too easy. Even after all these years, the blond shinobi still liked to be difficult.

Concealing a sigh, Sasuke turned around and went back to the main street – pointedly ignoring a group of three girls gossiping and pointing at him not very discreetly – and flexed the fingers of the arm he had lost in the Great War a couple of years ago. The sign of the moon in his palm – a gift from the Sage of the Six Paths – had never disappeared and he and Naruto had discovered a while ago that the signs engraved in their skin could act as a medium to locate each other if they called up a bit of chakra in their hand.

Not willing to search through the entire village, Sasuke focused on the sign of the moon and formed a small ball of chakra, which sparked harmlessly against his skin. His hand grew warmer and he halted; any moment now he would receive a mental picture of Naruto's whereabouts with his Sharingan acting as the medium and he wanted to prevent himself from running straight into something. Slamming his head against trees and walls, just because the mental picture obstructed his eyesight, was something he did not care to repeat.

He received a picture of Naruto sitting on a porch with a stupid grin adorning his face with a familiar, large dog sitting in front of him, wagging his tail enthusiastically.

A sigh of annoyance escaped Sasuke's mouth and he closed his eyes and opened them again to dispel the picture; paying no heed to the wary glance of the shopkeeper staring at him through the large window of his shop.

Of course Naruto would be there. At least it was relatively close to the Uchiha compound. With a groan of exasperation, Sasuke resigned himself to walking to that place in the simmering heat. He couldn't wait until he was back home again. At least there he wouldn't feel as if he would suffocate any moment from the strangling heat.

* * *

The loud, obnoxious voices of the two idiots reached the dark haired shinobi long before he neared the modest house, making him roll his eyes.

Someone coughed loudly and the other one laughed in response.

"Only you can choke on something like this," Inuzuka chortled.

"Shut up, dogbreath!" Naruto rasped and coughed again. "I just stuck it too far accidentally."

Sasuke was now almost around the corner of the Inuzuka home; his footsteps silent on the sandy, uneven ground. Somewhere a dog barked while another one whined in response.

"And here I thought you had no gag reflex. I guess inhaling ramen is less difficult than taking something as big as this in your mouth," Inuzuka taunted and then released a high squeak.

Dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. What on earth were they talking about? Did it require him to punch anyone in the face?

"Fuck off," Naruto growled and the sound of teeth snapping shut rung through the air.

"Hey!" Inuzuka yelped in shock. He sounded very much like a dog when he did that. "Watch those teeth! I'm sensitive there!"

"Who isn't?" Naruto snorted harshly. "Don't be such a baby."

"This has nothing to do with me being a baby, but everything to do with you having a gag reflex and an inability to keep your teeth to yourself!" Inuzuka squawked outraged.

Huh, Sasuke had never known the mutt could impersonate a parrot as well. It seemed like the idiot was full of surprises.

"If you don't keep your mouth shut now, I'll bite it off," Naruto said in a threating voice.

Okay, he had heard enough.

"Enjoying yourself, dobe?" Sasuke asked coolly and stepped into full view; his hands casually put into his pockets, hiding the clenched fists.

Naruto yelped in fright and fell backwards on his arse; something fell out of his hand and dropped on the sandy ground. It turned out to be a half melted orange popsicle.

Ah, so that was the subject of their odd conversation. Sasuke relaxed slightly; his fists uncurling themselves in his pockets.

A quick glance at a wide eyed Inuzuka provided him with the sight of a darkening bruise in the form of teeth marks blossoming up around his wrist. A blue coloured popsicle was melting all over his hand.

"Bastard, you're home!" Naruto exclaimed with a bright, excited grin and scrambled upright, ignoring the sad puddle that had been his popsicle some mere minutes ago.

"Hn. Let's go, Naruto," Sasuke muttered and a smirk danced around his lips. "Before we both reek like a dog," he couldn't resist adding. Who cared whether it was a cheap shot?

Akamaru growled in protest, showing his large teeth, while his fur rose up.

"Hey!' Inuzuka barked, glaring at him heatedly.

Sasuke ignored him and turned around. "Come on, Naruto."

He was already walking away when Naruto offered a hasty apology to the dog idiot and rushed towards him, following him back to the busy centre of the village.

"So, the mission went well?" Naruto inquired nonchalantly and walked next to his partner with his arms crossed behind his head, kicking away some stray pebbles.

Sasuke shrugged. "No real problems," he muttered and they exchanged the busy streets for the calm, quiet pathway leading to the Uchiha property.

Naruto hummed in reply and for once kept quiet. While he was still a loudmouth, at least now he had learnt to appreciate the silence once in a while and he didn't feel the need anymore to fill it with useless rambling. Sasuke guessed that the few slaps to the back of his head and a well-aimed kick at his legs with the barked order to shut up for once during that one time he had had a killer headache had done the trick as well.

"So …" Sasuke suddenly broke the peaceful silence as they walked to the newly restored, white painted gate. "Troubles with your gag reflex, huh? Maybe I should help you practice with that."

"BASTARD!" Naruto's shriek echoed through the large compound.

Sasuke smirked and evaded the fist aimed at his face swiftly, dancing out of the furious blond's reach.

_Ah, he was home._

* * *

"Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke swore; his toes curling into the mattress, trying to ground himself through the haze of exquisite pleasure attacking his nerves.

Blindly, his hands shot out and entangled themselves in soft, messy hair, pressing down urgently.

Naruto hummed around him, the vibrations sending shivers through his body and he opened his eyes a fraction, glancing down at the blond head bobbing up and down between his legs. Fuck, he wondered again how he had managed to snatch the blond man for himself. God knew he could be a rather shitty person at times.

A loud sucking sound and a swallowing motion made him shout and throw his head back in the pillow, while his fingers twitched violently and involuntarily tugged at the bright golden strands.

That made Naruto moan lowly around him and Sasuke's breath escaped him in a shuddering exhale. His dobe was going to be the death of him one day.

His whole body started tensing up, his legs trembling slightly and he felt his release slowly approaching. It was just out of reach; he needed a bit more … Just a bit more and he could let himself go, could give in to the blinding, hot pleasure coursing through his body, setting his nerves on fire, making them tingle like mad.

_Just a bit more …_

The wet warmth disappeared and he involuntarily whimpered at the sudden loss.

"What the fuck, Naruto?" he asked harshly and his eyes shot open, glaring at the white ceiling. He wasn't in the mood to play around today.

"Hey, Sasuke, look down," Naruto chuckled lowly.

"What do you …"

The moment dark eyes looked down and fixated themselves on mesmerizing blue ones, Naruto grinned, bent down swiftly and then that glorious wet warmth was surrounding him again, a hand caressing his tense stomach.

That wet warmth tightened around him and Sasuke let out a primal yell, giving in to the explosion of pleasure erupting in his stomach while his back arched.

He was still shuddering in pleasure, little aftershocks making his body tremble when Naruto climbed up and plopped down next to him; red lips glistening while cerulean blue eyes glittered brightly.

"See? No gag reflex," Naruto snickered and threw a leg around Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke snorted and drew the tanned body closer to him while his heart calmed down.

"Welcome home, bastard," Naruto murmured and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

Sasuke smiled and turned his head to burrow his face in soft, slightly sweaty hair.

Yes, it was good to be home again.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: I'm still in denial about the ending. This was one of my ways to cope with it LOL Please let me know what you thought about it :)
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
